southparkfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Клайд Донован
|job = Ученик|grade = Четвероклассник|voice = Трей Паркер Москито: Мэтт Стоун |relativename1 = Роджер Донован - отец|relativename2 = Бетси Донован - мать|relativename3 = Безымянная сестра|appearance = Картман и анальный зонд}}Клайд Донован, иногда Клайд Гудман 'и 'Клайд Харрис, — один из одноклассников мальчиков. Озвучен Треем Паркером. Его день рождения 10 апреля, как показано на его странице на Facebook в серии «У вас 0 друзей». В серии «Спортивая ассоциация наркозависимых детей» выяснилось, что мама Клайда голландка, а значит у него голландские корни. Бэкграунд Первый раз Клайд заговорил в серии «Набор веса 4000» в роли индейца в постановке для Кэти ли Гиффорд. В серии «Домики для игр» он начал встречаться с Бебе Стивенс, хотя неизвестно, продолжали ли они эти отношения, - — в любом случае, в серии "Список» они снова сходятся. В фильме Южный Парк: Большой, длинный и необрезанный ''предполагается, что он не очень умный или, по крайней мере, не силён в математике и часто показывается как один из не самых умных учеников. Когда мистер Гаррисон спросил у него, сколько будет два умножить на пять, он ответил двенадцать — Гаррисон назвал его ''«полный дебил». Однако учитывая, что преподавательские навыки Гаррисона почти нулевые, это означает, что это не вина Клайда. В серии «Тампоны из волос чероки» Баттерс говорит, что Клайд хотел помочь забрать почку у Картмана для Кайла, но его любовь к тако помешала - отсылка к его весу, на который также указал Баттерс в серии «Тупое преступление Картмана». Похоже, что Клайд любит материалы для взрослых. В эпизоде «Занимайтесь любовью, а не Warcraft'ом» он читал Playboy, вместо того чтобы играть, а в серии «Рыжие Дети» тема его доклада была «Лесбиянки-болельщицы». В серии «Марджорин» Баттерс (в образе Марджорин) говорит, что одно из «её» хобби — это «ч''тобы мне хорошенько вставляли по пятницам''», Клайд говорит «''блеск»'', хотя это могло значить, что ему нравится вся эта затея, но если судить по его тону, то это не тот случай. Похоже, что Клайд один из самых хороших мальчиков, или, по крайней мере, его чувство морали в разы лучше, чем у остальных. В серии «Тупое преступление Картмана» он, казалось, шокировал сам себя, сказав: «Я не толстый, чёрт подери!», когда остальные дети делают его самым жирным ребёнком вместо Картмана (так как, по всей видимости, он второй по тучности ребёнок в классе, но мальчик был определённо в шоке от такой оценки). В серии «Вшивые приключения» он отказывается от затеи мальчиков вымыть Кенни МакКормика носками, которого объявили в наличии вшей, хотя Клайд считал себя единственным ребёнком с педикулёзом. Он даже предупредил мисс Гаррисон, чтобы та остановила ребят, и попытался задержать остальных мальчиков, пока учительница не приехала. В серии «Загадка о говне в писсуаре» Клайд пытался взять вину за человека, совершившего «преступление» (коим оказался Стэн). К сожалению, его родители сказали мистеру Мэки, что у Клайда колостолома с пяти лет, поэтому он никак не мог испражниться в писсуар. В серии «Человеческая айпадоножка» Клайд упоминает, что он тратит время, дабы прочитать «Условия и положения на Apple Store», чтобы знать, на что он соглашается. ".]] В серии «Список», когда Клайд был признан самым красивым, он ведёт себя высокомерно и самолюбиво. Он пытается заставить Кайла чувствовать себя лучше из-за того, что тот последний в списке, хотя делает это небрежно. Клайд, однако, занимает довольно низкие позиции в реальном списке. В серии «Марджорин» Клайд заступился за Картмана, когда Стэн и Кайл высмеивали тот факт, что Эрик знает об устройстве девочек, которое способно предсказывать будущее. Это удивило всех мальчиков, которые находились в подвале Картмана в это время, включая самого Картмана. Хотя это и указывает на то, что он в некотором роде на стороне Картмана, в серии «Смерть Эрика Картмана» Клайд игнорирует его вместе со всеми остальными своими одноклассниками. Возможно, он был заинтересован в устройстве, предсказывающем будущее, и хотел, чтобы Кайл и Стэн сидели тихо, пока Картман говорит. Возможно, Клайд всё ещё чувствует благодарность за то, что Картман вернулся в город в серии «Тупое преступление Картмана», о чём свидетельствует его готовность принять Картмана, когда он присоединяется к его команде в серии «Жирная Борода».Он также, кажется, более охотно, чем другие дети, принимает фанатичные идеи Картмана. Он часто смеётся над шутками Эрика, даже если другие дети не нашли её смешной. Супергеройское альтер-эго В серии «Енот» многие люди решили, что Клайд возможный кандидат на роль Мистериона. Он был показан спящим в классе, когда Картман читает свою речь в классе, возможно, из-за игры в Мистериона. Тем не менее, многие дети сочли лекцию Картмана о Еноте скучной. Картман начал обвинять Клайда в том, что именно он — Мистерион, делая его одним из возможных кандидатов. В эпизоде «Енот 2: Непредусмотрительность» Клайд состоит в группе мальчиков Енот и его друзья; он смотрит на набирающих мощь поклонников Ктулху по телевизору, а затем оставляет уже одетых героев, что подтверждает, что он — один из них. В этом эпизоде список кандидатов сузился до Кенни и Клайда. В эпизоде «Восхождение Мистериона» выясняется, что Клайд — это на самом деле Москит — герой, который был избит Картманом в эпизоде «Енот 2: Непредусмотрительность», благодаря элементу неожиданности. На Москита часто кричал Картман по разным причинам, поэтому можно сказать, что, по всей видимости, он — наименее стойкий герой. Вшивая ситуация В серии «Вшивые приключения» Клайд подумал, что он — единственный в школе, у кого были вши. Он не хотел раскрывать это, потому что боялся, что над ним будут издеваться. Впрочем, Клайда так и не раскрыли; вместо него Картман обвинил Кенни (потому что он думал, что только бедные люди болеют педикулёзом). Этот эпизод был первым, где фамилия Клайда была Харрис. Однако в дальнейшем эта проблема будет исправлена. Спорт Клайд Донован был замечен в роли спортсмена. Он играл за Коров Южного Парка в сериях «Большой Эл-гомосек и его гомояхта» и «Енот» и продолжает оказывать поддержку команде на протяжении серии «Клизма и Дерьмо», а также очень огорчился из-за смены названия. Он также играет за баскетбольную команду в серии «Мюзикл начальной школы». Он был замечен за игрой в бейсбол в серии «Всё ради поражения», где он играет шорт-стоп (обычно эта позиция отведена лучшим оборонительным игрокам в бейсбольной команде), но, как и все мальчики Южного Парка, ненавидит эту игру и старается проиграть. Также Клайд большой поклонник Денвер Бронкос, что показано в серии «Марджорин». Если присмотреться, то в серии «Занимайтесь любовью, а не Warcraft'ом» можно заметить лампу Колорадо Эвеланш, из чего можно сделать вывод, что Клайд может быть хоккейным болельщиком. В поддержку этой идеи можно сказать, что в «Палке Истины» часть его костюма — это хоккейные перчатки. Внешний вид У него короткие каштановые волосы, и он носит красную куртку, серовато-коричневые штаны и иногда синие перчатки. Под курткой у него зелёная футболка с мордой коровы. Клайд был назван «вторым самым толстым ребёнком после Картмана», несмотря на то, что внешне он не сильно отличается от других. У него немного гнусавый голос, похожий на голос Крэйга, В серии «Погоня за рейтингами» было сказано, что у Клайда только одно яичко, хотя фактически это не подтверждалось. В серии «Загадка о говне в писсуаре» мистер Мэки утверждает, что Клайду проведена колостомия, и, следовательно, мальчик не мог испортить писсуар. На самом деле люди с колостомией наиболее часто испражняются в писсуары. :Для просмотра полной галереи смотрите: Клайд Донован/Галерея Image:205 Conjoined Fetus Lady 9.jpg|Клайд в серии "Женщина с приросшим эмбрионом". Image:Sideway_Clyde.png|Играет в баскетбол со Стэном. Image:Clyde-in-lice-capades-clyde-donovan-16240881-876-583.jpg|Клайда проверили на вшей в серии "Вшивые приключения". Image:1114_clyde-admires-himself.jpg|Клайд любуется собой в серии "Список". Image:MetrosexualClyde.jpg|Клайд-местросексуал в серии "Голубой Южный Парк" Image:MysterionRises73.png|Клайд-"Москит" в серии "Восхождение Мистериона" Image:SPWG1.jpg|Дебют Клайда в серии "Набор веса 4000" Image:Untitled-4 copy.jpg|Клайд узнаёт о вшах в серии "Вшивые приключения" Image:Human.png|Клайд со своим айпадом в серии "Человеческая айпадоножка". Image:Coon-mosquito.jpg|Енот (Картман) избивает Москита (Клайда) в серии "Енот 2: Послевидение". Image:cafeteria.jpg|Клайд в столовой Image:pirate.jpg|Клайд-пират в серии "Жирная Борода". Image:cry.jpg|Клайд плачет в серии "Жирная Борода". Image:pirate-side-view.jpg|Sideview of Clyde as a pirate in "Fatbeard". Image:clyde-sing.jpg|Clyde singing with the other kids in "Elementary School Musical". Image:clyde-class.jpg|Clyde in class. Image:clyde-side.jpg|Sideview of Clyde in class. Image:clyde-worries.jpg|Clyde, looking concerned about Cartman in "Breast Cancer Show Ever". Image:clyde-craig-watch.jpg|Clyde with Craig, watching Cartman's fight in "Breast Cancer Show Ever". Image:clyde-craig-drink.jpg|Clyde drinking with Craig. Image:clyde-craig-watching-butters.jpg|Clyde & Craig watching Butters sing. Image:621px-LiceCapades15.jpg|Clyde feeling guilty for letting Kenny get beaten up in "Lice Capades". Image:621px-LiceCapades13.jpg|Clyde in "Lice Capades". Image:back.jpg|Back view of Clyde. Image:ninja.jpg|Clyde in his ninja form in "Good Times with Weapons". Image:Clyde2.png|Clyde looking at Playboy in "Make Love, Not Warcraft". Image:640px-GoodTimesWithWeapons02.jpg|Clyde with his friends. Medicinal Fried Chicken Deleted Scenes 0003.jpg|Clyde trying to stay away from Cartman in the deleted scene of "Medicinal Fried Chicken". Clyde in SPG.png|Clyde in the South Park: The Stick of Truth edition of GameInformer. s08e08 - Clyde Donovan covered in blood.png|Clyde covered in blood as seen in "Douche and Turd". South-park-s15e05c11-slash-aint-real-4x3.jpg|Craig and Clyde in "Crack Baby Athletic Association". ClydeDSOT33.jpg|Clyde in South Park: The Stick Of Truth Личность Он имеет привычку плакать, если его что-то расстраивает. Например, когда он услышал песню Картмана в серии «Четвёртый класс», когда взрослые решили отдать все деньги, которые бы они потратили на рождественские подарки для детей, Брофловски «Рождество в Канаде», и когда он разочаровался во всём, что обещал Картман в «Жирная Борода». Это, как правило, злит Картмана. В ряде случаев, когда сюжет становится совсем нереалистичным, Клайд просто теряет интерес.Например, когда мальчики устроили кастинг на роль нового четвёртого друга, он был выбран одним из кандидатов, но показывает незаинтересованность. А во время «Танцы со Смурфами» он делает свою домашнюю работу, вместо того чтобы слушать убийство Гордона Столтски по школьному радио. Клайд, кажется, знает много о кино. У него есть «Властелин колец» на DVD в «Возвращение братства кольца в две башни». Другие примеры находятся в «Всё ради поражения» и «Список». Клайд оказывается одним из более правильных мальчиков, или, по крайней мере, его чувство морали развито в разы лучше. В «Тупое преступление Картмана 2000» он довольно шокирован собой, когда сказал: «Я не толстый, чёрт возьми!», 'Кенни собираются мыть носками, и пытался задержать других мальчиков, пока она не приехала. Клайд даже защищал Картмана в «Марджорин». В серии «Тупое преступление Картмана" пока занимал место Картмана в качестве толстого ребёнка (похоже, что он второй толстый парень в классе, хотя был в шоке от такой оценки). В серии «Вшивые приключения» он отказался мыть носками Кенни МакКормика, когда его обвинили в наличии вшей, поскольку Клайд считал себя единственным, у кого они есть. Он также уведомил мисс Гаррисон о том, чтое в писсуаре» Клайд пытается взять всю вину на себя (позже скажут, что это был Стэн). К сожалению, его родители сказали мистеру Маки, что Клайду сделали клостомию, когда ему было пять лет, так что он не мог нагадить в писсуар. Семья Родители Клайд сказал экологам («Теренс и Филипп: обратная сторона успеха»), что его отец геолог, и говорит, что нет никаких доказательств глобального потепления. У Клайда есть собака по имени Рекс, которую изнасиловал пёс Стэна — Спарки. Мать Клайда упоминается как Марта в "Пылкая католическая любовь», но позже меняется на Бетси в серии "Перевернутая наездница", так же говорится, что его отца зовут Роджер. Имя Клайда ирландского или шотландского происхождения, однако его мать голландка, как выясняется в серии «Спортивная ассоциация наркозависимых детей». В серии «Список» говорится, что его отец владеет обувным магазином. Поэтому девочки объявили Клайда самым красивым мальчиком, ведь так легче получать туфли. Донованы, видимо, продали дом и переехали в другой, так как в серии «Джефферсоны» говорится, что Майкл Джефферсон выкупил старый дом Донованов. В серии «Перевёрнутая наездница» незадолго до своей смерти мать Клайда сказала, чтобы в следующий раз он опускал сидушку унитаза ради своей сестры. Отношения Крэйг Такер Похоже, что Клайд ладит с Крэйгом. И даже входит в его банду, где Крэйг является подтверждённым лидером. Обычно, правда, они просто общаются друг с другом. Оба довольно часто замечаются вместе, они, скорее всего, хорошие друзья. Крэйг и Клайд замечены вместе в ряде эпизодов: они сидят друг с другом или просто разговаривают, в том числе в «Спортивная ассоциация наркозависимых детей», где они вместе работают на Картмана, в «Мюзикл начальной школы», где они едят бок о бок в кафетерии, в серии «Шоу о раке груди» они вместе ликуют во время драки Венди и Картмана, в «А сиськи всё испортили» Клайд обнял Крэйга в знак восстановления их дружбы, в серии «Вшивые приключения» Крэйг был одним из тех, кто позвал Клайда намылить Кенни. Поэтому поклонники назвали их лучшими друзьями, как Стэн и Кайл. Они имеют почти одинаковые голоса. Это было также отмечено в «Южный Парк: Палка Истины»: после того как вы поговорите с Крэйгом, когда он заменит Клайда как продавец оружия, он скажет, что ему дали эту роль из-за того, что Правивший Маг (Картман) сказал, что он звучит как Клайд, однако он это отрицает. В «Палке Истины» Крэйг присоединяется к армии тьмы Клайда как её второй командир. Бебе Стивенс В эпизоде «Домик для игр» Бебе сообщает новость Кайлу, что они могут быть только друзьями, и потом Бебе говорит: ''«Ладно, пойдем, Клайд». Бебе также использует поддельный список в «Список», чтобы сделать Клайда популярным, так что она (и другие девочки) могли встречаться с ним и получать бесплатную обувь из обувного магазина, которым владеет папа Клайда. '''Южный Парк: Палка Истины Клайд появляется в «Южный Парк: Палка Истины» как второстепенный антагонист игры. Клайд впервые появляется как член Королевства Крепости Купы в качестве воина под властью Эрика Картмана. Клайд — это первый человек, с которым борется игрок, чтобы узнать механику боя. После того как эльфы вторгаются в королевство, Клайд сообщает, что они взяли Палку, которую он должен был охранять. В результате этого Картман изгоняет его «из пространства и времени», что не позволило ему продолжать играть с ними, и он сердито уходит. Клайда не видно до конца битвы людей и эльфов. После того как выяснилось, что Палки нет в школе, игрок находит ноутбук с сообщением от Клайда. Клайд показывает, что владеет Палкой и собрал армию тьмы, чтобы отомстить за то, что его выставили из игры. Клайд также показывает, что у него есть пистолет, содержащий зелёную слизь, которую он использует, чтобы превратить животных в зомби-нацистов. Мальчики идут к его дому, но их атака не удается, поскольку они находятся в меньшинстве. Все мальчики отправляются в свои дома из-за комендантского часа. После армия Кайла значительно возросла: они начали штурм, чтобы захватить крепость Клайда. Когда они доберутся до его тронного зала, Клайд использует слизь, чтобы возродить Шефа как нацистского зомби. После того как он побежден, Клайд сдается. Картман забирает Палку обратно и пинает Клайда с домика на дереве на землю. Клайд становится Темным Лордом, после того как Картман сослал его. Он не очень проницательный, когда дело доходит до использования зелёной слизи. Клайд твердо верит истории правительства, что это зеленый соус из «Тако Белл» и её странные свойства из-за его ингредиентов. Ссылки de:Clyde Donovan en:Clyde Donovan es:Clyde Donovan it:Clyde Donovan nl:Clyde Donovan pl:Clyde Donovan zh:克莱德·多诺万 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Ученики Категория:Персонажи, озвученные Треем Паркером Категория:Мужские персонажи Категория:Семья Донован Категория:Четвероклассники Категория:Играбельные персонажи South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play! Категория:Мальчики-четвероклассники Категория:Имеющие братьев или сестёр